Kill Everyone
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Kill Everyone? Prompt fic.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Kill Everyone

**Summary**

Kill Everyone?

.

Kill Everyone.

Kill Everyone.

Kill Everyone.

The two words repeated three times in Robert's massive brain. The sudden urge to wipe out humanity had overcome him. He could not explain this overwhelming sense of emotion, but it felt good. He would take down all the uncouth people in this cruel, corrupted world and he would show neither mercy nor compassion for the ones he killed.

They would be at his mercy. He loaded his gun, put on his armour and readjusted his helmet. He needed to be perfect. One imperfection could lead to his downfall. Failure was not allowed. If he failed, these corrupted individuals did not deserve the right to live! He would kill them all!

Kill Everyone.

Kill Everyone.

Kill Everyone.

The mantra was becoming much stronger now as he searched for victims. A cruel sadistic smile crossed his usual expressionless face. He couldn't wait to take down uncouth people! The thought of killing his annoying teammates amused him. He would kill Enrique for being an annoying, dumb womanizer. He would kill Oliver for being too much girl for a guy. And he would kill Johnny... for being Johnny. No explanation was needed.

Images of his teammates materialized in his mind and the images repulsed him. He brought his gun closer to his chest, and glanced around his surroundings frantically, much like a wild beast trapped in a cage. He had to be prepared. He could not be caught off guard. He would reign supreme! His task was simple: Kill Everyone. He hoped no one could figure out his grand master plan, otherwise he would fail epically.

A sudden movement behind him and Robert turned around so fast he almost got whiplash. He regained his composure, and peered behind him curiously. He held the gun up and placed his finger on the trigger. People were going to die, and they would die a most brutal death. An image of people exploding played in his mind. A sadistic smirk crossed his features. All hell would break loose.

Today he would show everyone he was not cool, calm and collected. Today he would show the world his true colours. He was a civilized murderer with one goal: Kill Everyone. Cackling to himself manically, Robert made his way through his environment, constantly looking both left and right for his opponents.

Kill Everyone.

Kill Everyone.

Kill Everyone.

The mantra continued to play in the back of his mind as he navigated his way through the environment. There! His eyes narrowed. A person with big hair walked out into the open. Robert sneered. The fool! He raised his gun and pulled the trigger. The person screamed a string of profanities and hit the floor hard.

Robert cheered and did a little dance. One down. He needed to find more victims to kill. Not even bothering to check the motionless body, Robert ran around searching for more people. A tall blonde wearing mismatched clothes walked out into the open, singing a song about pineapples under his breath. BANG! The blonde fell to the ground with a loud THUD.

Kill Everyone.

Kill Everyone.

Kill Everyone.

Robert was proud of his achievement. Two uncouth people down. Where was the third? He darted his eyes around like a vicious caged animal. Without realizing it, he had walked out into the open making himself very vulnerable to attacks. He quickly hid behind a large tree and readjusted his armour. Cautiously, he poked his head around the corner. "Where are you?" he whispered to himself. "I've already killed Johnny and Enrique... now show yourself to me Oliver..." he added, cackling to himself quietly.

One more victim and he would achieve his goal. He just needed the annoying greenette to show himself. "Where are you, you little annoying prick? Show yourself so I can win already!" He dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. He was running low on fuel and he needed to keep his energy up.

"Robert? Is that you?" asked a very familiar voice from behind.

Robert twirled around and aimed his gun at Oliver's head. "I'm going to kill you!" Robert shouted. "I need to achieve my goals!"

Oliver placed his hands up defensively. "Oh, I take it you already killed Johnny and Enrique then?" he said. "They're a little upset Robert, you hurt them pretty bad." Oliver looked down at the gun in Robert's hand. "You take paintball way too seriously. It's just a game Robert."

Robert was appalled. Just a game? Never! "No it's not just a game Oliver. I have to kill everyone to win." Yes. Despite Robert's maddened attempts to justify his actions in killing everyone, Oliver was right: it was just a game of paintball. "Now I need to shoot you as well so I can win the prize. I really want that large jar of peanut butter," he reasoned.

Oliver wondered whether or not Robert had forgotten to take his sanity pills again. "You can buy a large jar of peanut butter down at the local grocery store!" Oliver reasoned. "Seriously Robert, put the gun down!" Oliver did not want to be shot with a paintball gun. He had heard from Johnny and Enrique the bullet balls really hurt like hell. Oliver was not the one for tolerating pain. He had broken down in tears when he accidently broke a fingernail. But now was the time to man up! "Stop trying to kill everyone Robert! That's what video games are for – killing everyone!"

Oliver did raise a good point. In a lot of cases, video games were designed for players to kill everyone. Unfortunately, he didn't know any games which had Johnny and Enrique look-a-likes. He sighed and dropped his paintball gun onto the ground. "You are right." He took off his armour and threw it onto the ground next to the gun. He dusted his clothes off then walked away without saying another word.

Oliver was confused. What on earth had just happened?

.

Well I decided to end my break two weeks earlier than planned by uploading my prompt fic for chocolatexloverx16's 'Kill Everyone'. Darkened-Storm, Inyoface and chocolatexloverx16 have also written their own oneshots for the prompt: check out their versions and please review : )


End file.
